A knee brace having resilient pads is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,236. A knee bandage having foam pads and which adapted to be attached by way of Velcro (trademark) strips is taught by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,831,467 and 4,013,070. A hock protector for a horse is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 3,209,516. Bandages having pockets for receiving medication is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 144,315.
While a wide variety of bandages have been proposed heretofore, they are deficient in one or more respects. There is a need for a horse knee bandage which can be applied quickly while standing along side the horses to minimize danger to the person applying the same. The bandage should be designed so that it can overlie the upper end of a standing bandage, poultice plaster on the knee, oil rubbed onto the knee to create sweat, or a cool pack. At the same time, the bandage should not be capable of restricting circulation. The knee bandage of the present invention is designed to have those features.